Un nuevo amanecer
by AylenBravoMedel1
Summary: Helena Era una Joven de la Primera orden Abusada por su propio maestro, cuando ella logra escapar su nave se estrella a pocos kilómetros de la base rebelde Siendo rescatada por Poe Dameron. Poe decide ayudar a Helena con su trauma y ayudarla a confiar nuevamente en la fuerza, llevándolo a enamorarse de ella.


Bueno aqui va el primer capitulo, Reescrito de **un nuevo amanecer,** por cierto yo tenia otra cuenta, pero olvide la contraseña y no puedo acceder a ella asi que usare esta apartir de ahora.

 **los personajes de Star Wars no me pertenecen son del tio George Lucas y de la corporacion satanica de Disney**

* * *

Capitulo 01: Deseos de Libertad

Era otro día mas, otro día que Poe no dejaba de pensar en la chica Sith de Lowe, la voz de Finn lo saco de sus pensamientos, en verdad tenia que hacer algo con respecto a ella, fue a sus entrenamientos rutinarios.

-Poe otra vez pensando en la Sith, amigo tienes que olvidarla, ella es de los malos-

-Finn, vi su mirada pedía que la sacaran de ahí, no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza-

La alarma comenzó a sonar, dando la alerta, ambos hombres partieron a los X-Wings para partir a la Batalla, lo que nadie se esperaba es que una Nave de la Primera Orden había irrumpido el espacio rebelde pero no por que quisiera, si no porque al intentar desertar le dispararon, nadie sabia quien era, al menos el piloto si sabia de quien se trataba así que termino por ir solo al lugar de donde se estrello el TIE. Por otro lado una joven castaña, piel bronceada batallaba por salir de la nave, pero sus heridas no eran de gran ayuda, cuando logro soltarse de los cinturones, rompió el vidrio de la nave para salir, ya libre camino unos metros y se dejo caer sobre la hierba a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Escuchaba voces lejanas, no sabia si era por que estaba semi consiente o porque de verdad estaban lejos, aquí van recuerdos de su vida, sus padres, sus hermanas, soltó un suspiro antes de perder por completo la conciencia.

-General, voy a necesitar un médico, está muy mal herida-

¿Qué?, está mal herida, ¿Se va a morir?, trata de abrir los ojos, pero es imposible, siente como unos fuertes brazos, la cargan, deseaba abrir los ojos, pero por mas que trataba no lo lograba, no sabe cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando por fin logro abrir los ojos, se vio en una habitación bastante rustica, pero con toques médicos, miro a todos lados y vio a una enfermera.

-Durmió 4 días Señorita-

\- ¿Quién me trajo? -

-El comandante Dameron la encontró y la trajo-Miro hacia una silla donde dormitaba Poe Dameron

-El piloto…-

-Chica Sith, por fin despiertas, estaba preocupado por ti-

-No me digas chica Sith, tengo nombre Piloto-Arrastro la última palabra haciendo sonreír al piloto

-entonces dime tu nombre-

-Helena...Helena Bradook-

Poe Sonrio, a lo que Helena solo rodo los ojos, ella se preguntaba si la iban a arrestar o la iban a matar, en realidad podrían usarla para obtener información de Darth Nox, recuerdos de lo que hizo con ella la invadieron haciendo que las lagrimaras la traicionaran.

-Dime Dameron que quieres de mí, información, te la daré, pero no me mates-sollozo

\- ¿Qué?, no te voy matar, no te voy a torturar, si podrías información se te agradaría de verdad-Poe Acaricio las mejillas de la castaña para limpiar su lagrimas

-porque eres tan lindo, soy el enemigo-El mayor rio

Helena lo miro molesta, como se atrevía a reírse de ella, el momento fue interrumpido por un Beep y una voz masculina regañando al pequeño Droide.

-Le tienes poca al pequeño Droide Ren-Suspiro la castaña

\- ¡Por Dios Helena! -Ben se acercó a la castaña

-Hola Ren-

-Soy Ben-Sonrio el Ex Caballero

-Ben, ¡eres un Hijo De...como se te ocurre tratar así a un pequeño Droide! -Ben Sonrio nervioso, ahora que ya no era parte de la primera orden se podría dar el lujo de insultarlo

-Tranquila, pero me alegra saber que estas viva aun, nunca aprobé lo que hacía Magnus contigo- Dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña

Ben, se dio el Lujo de contarle sus vivencias en la resistencia, Helena escuchaba atenta a Solo, se notaba que eras más feliz, ella desearía tener un lugar al cual escapar, pero si va Naboo Nox la encontraría con facilidad, no podía quedarse en la resistencia porque de seguro la odian, no tenía a donde, podría escapar a Kashikk y pedir refugio a los Wookies o a Datooine, pero debía buscar un lugar donde esconderse.

-Oye Helena hablare con mi madre para darte refugio-

-No quiero ser molestia, además no debe estar contenta el que yo esté aquí-

Ben miro a la chica, Ella sabía que corría peligro en donde sea, ella nunca quiso ser parte de la Primera orden, aún recuerda el día en que Nox junto a Ren irrumpieron en su planeta, Magnus entro en su casa, ella y su hermana menor habían logrado escapar, se dirigían a la ciudad Gungan cuando unos Troopers las interceptaron, Nox la miro con una sonrisa pervertida, llena de sentimientos oscuros, ella se ofreció a ir con el sí dejaba a su familia libre, desde ese día empezó su sufrimiento, su tortura. Tantas noches siendo abusada por ese animal, tantas noches llorando.

-Helena, Helena-Sentía que la llamaban miro al dueño de la voz

-Dameron-

\- ¿Estas bien? -

-Si...Creo-

-los dejare solos-Ben se retiro dejándolos a s

Poe Miraba a Helena, la chica enserio tenía problemas, tendría que hablar con la General y un psicólogo, Poe la miro con detalle de la chica, estaba sometido que no se dio cuenta que la general Organa había hecho acto de presencia en la habitación de la castaña, la General Organa miro a Poe esperando a que las dejara sola, pero el piloto estaba embobado con la chica.

-Dameron, La general está aquí-

-Lo siento General-Poe se hizo una reverencia y se retiro

-Mi niña, se por todos los horrores que has tenido que pasar a manos de la primera orden-

\- ¿Quién le conto? -

-tu ex compañero en la primera orden, Lowe-

Helena miro a La general Organa, había muchas cosas en la mirada de aquella mujer, no había enojo, Rabia, solo había cariño, amor y compasión, Leia se sentó en el lugar de Poe esperando que ella le comenzara a proporcionar Información, la castaña soltó un fuerte suspiro y se acomodó.

-Magnus Planea destruir a la resistencia, pero para eso no piensa cometer el mismo error que su padre o Ben, le piensa hacerlos sufrir-explico la chica

\- ¿y cómo lo detenemos? -Pregunto la General

-no es fácil, muchos podrían morir en el intento, pero tienen tres años para prepararse-

-Dinos como podemos prepararnos-

-tomara tiempo, pero puedo ayudarlos-

La General Organa miro a la chica y luego se levantó, se acercó a Poe y le pidió que si hiciera cargo de la chica, que no dejara que nada le pasara ella sería su única esperanza de derrotar ahora a la primera orden, Poe miro a la chica quien solo jugaba nerviosa con las sabanas, se acerco a ella y la miro.

-estas dispuesta ayudarnos de verdad, ¿cierto? -

-Si Comandante, apenas esto acabe yo me marchare y no los molestare-  
-General Organa, existe la posibilidad de que Helena sea parte de la resistencia-  
-pero deberá estar bajo tu vigilancia empezar de cero como piloto-

Los ojos de la chica brillaron ante la decisión de la General, ella le estará agradecida de por vida, daría lo mejor de ella, para dar una impresión y ganarse la confianza de la resistencia. Por fin seria libre, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la joven, ya quería salir de ahí para empezar sus entrenamientos como piloto de X-Wing.

-bien, ya pronto te darán el alta-

-eso es genial, solo quiero salir de aquí-

-no te gusta el hospital, parece-

-no, los odio, me traen malos recuerdos-

Poe solo Rio y le Sonrio a la chica haciendo que ella se sintiera cómoda, al final del día Poe y Helena ya eran amigos y eso daba buenos frutos ya que Helena tenía en quien confiar en caso de sentirse insegura.

-Nos vemos mañana Lena-

-Hasta mañana Dameron-rio ella

Poe se fue dejando a la chica sola, ella se acomodó para dormir, mañana sería otro largo día, cuando cerró los ojos, su pasado la ataco otra vez, sería un proceso muy largo, esperaba estar lista para enfrentar a Magnus.


End file.
